Call it Fate
by Sora-sama91
Summary: IchiHitsu! IchigoxHitsugaya! IchigoToshiro! alright well Ichigo is dead in this but it's for a good reason, thios is a Mpreg, but it is very sweet, there will be a sequal if many people like it, well just read and comment, NO FLAMES!
1. Fate is a Bitch

Call it fate  
chapter one: fate is a bitch

December 20th, the day of a certain white haired captain's birthday, Kurosaki Ichigo died. It had been so odd to Ichigo. First suddenly blacking out, and then finding himself staring at his own body, not that he hasn't done that before, but when he tried to get back in, the body denied him. When realization hit him, it hit him hard. He was dead…dying in his sleep…how…why?

It took about a day for his body to be found, as he found himself with yet another chain on his chest. The funeral had been funny though. His dad staring at Ichigo's soul, then dead body, and getting that confused look on his bearded face. Karin had brushed it off, as she could still see her dead brother right before her, but Yuzu cried. She could not see Ichigo's soul, so she had thought he was gone, till Karin scolded her and told her to look up. Strangely Yuzu could make out her brothers built form, but only faintly, as she had near to no connection to anyone from the soul society like Karin and Isshin had.

Ichigo still remembered her smiling face, as he waved at her tear stained face. He also remembered making faces at Orihime and Uryuu as well as Chad. Ishida looked ready to shoot the soul with five million arrows as he struggled to not show any weird side of himself to the people at the funeral. Ichigo also remembered Orihime holding Uryuu back…all in all it was an amusing sight, though he had not expected the chuckle he got from behind him.

"Rukia!" he smiled at his sister like friend.

"Yes Ichigo. And as of now, since you are dead, I am here to bring you to the Soul Society and to Yamamoto-_taicho._" The purple haired girl said smiling. And with one last look at his family and friends, who smiled and waved as he left, he let the end of Rukia's zanpaktou touch his forehead gently.

After that, the gate keeper of the Soul Society let him in with a smirk on his big face. His fight with Ichigo still in the gate keeper's minds no doubt. He soon found himself surrounded by the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's Captains Lieutenants and fourth and fifth seats. Yamamoto had stood before them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Due to all the help you have offered to the Soul Society in the past, we are permitting you to skip academy training, though we are fully aware of your overwhelming power, we cannot immediately make you a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, but you will be under the wing of our youngest captain. Hitsugaya-_taicho_!" the old soutaicho called forth the small icy captain, who stepped forward and kneeled to the old man.

"Yes, Yamamoto-_soutaicho_?" Hitsugaya asked his voice strong and smooth.

"If I recall correctly, you are in need of a 3rd seat, am I mistaken?" The small captain hesitated slightly, but not enough that it showed to the others.

"Yes, _soutaicho_ you are correct."

"Then will you take Kurosaki Ichigo as a 3rd seat?" this time he did not hesitate, to matter how much the orange top annoyed the young captain, he was not about to question his superior.

"Yes, Yamamoto-_soutaicho_," Hitsugaya stood and walked toward the tenth division "Come on Kurosaki." He shouted over his shoulder.

Ichigo struggled to get a grip of what the living hell just happened. But he silently followed to youngest captain.

Passing all his friends, old enemies and some new friends, Ichigo could not help the grin that rose to his tanned face. He was no longer just a substitute in this game, no, he was a full blooded Soul Reaper!

"Ne, Toshiro, how come you did not protest to Yamamoto putting me in your squad, I thought you hated my guts."

"Oh, I do Kurosaki. And show some respect! Yamamoto is the _soutaicho_ and should be addressed as such, and I am your captain, so address me by my title alone." An irritated sigh left the full lips of the small _taicho_ his eyes closing for some time to get rid of the beginnings of his head ache. God he could just feel it coming.

"Don't be rude, Hitsugaya-_taicho._ It was a simple question."

Out of pure habit Hitsugaya went to correct the now third seat to his squad but stopped short when he actually heard Ichigo's words.

"Say it again…" Hitsugaya breathed out, somewhat stunned that there had been no sarcasm or taunt in Ichigo's voice as he called Hitsugaya captain.

"What?" The strawberry frowned at the new side of the young captain. No matter how stupid he could be, he was still aware that Hitsugaya was a captain and had respect issues.

"My title…" The temperature in the room got slightly colder as Hitsugaya stood. "Say my title again."

For once in his like Ichigo did as he was told. "Hitsugaya-_taicho._" He sounded a little confused but Hitsugaya was smirking faintly.

"Wow I wasn't sure I would ever actually hear you say those words, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya's smirk was scaring the wits out of Ichigo. While Hitsugaya was filled with a small feeling of pride, after all Ichigo was strong, stronger than Kenpachi Zaraki, and he was just referred to as the strong ones captain. The feeling of pride and accomplishment did not want to leave.

That night Ichigo had witnessed something so inhuman to the small captain that he had to so a triple take to believe his own eyes…was Toshiro Hitsugaya…smiling.

Instantly the smaller one had seen his mistake. He had shown emotion other than anger. Ichigo's soft chocolate eyes were wide as his mouth hung open…oh god here it comes. And as the _taicho_ predicted, Ichigo grind.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro can _**feel!**_" Ichigo jumped up and grinned wider, the excitement plane in his eyes. "Oh my _**GOD**_! I saw the icy captain _**smile**_! And it was a real genuine smile! Holy shit! Smile again Toshiro! Come on, it looked to great on you!"

Anger flooded into Hitsugaya again as he blushed. "Kurosaki…shut up…" he growled dangerously low. The temperature dropped another ten degrees as his fists clenched and unclenched. Ichigo did shut up, but that was only because Matsumoto busted through the door with a camera yelling "_Taicho _smiled!? When!?"

That day Ichigo was incased in ice till Hitsugaya felt calm enough to let him go free.

It has been ten years since that day. Ichigo was now the captain of his own squad, but that had not been the only thing to change since that fateful day when fate took away his 'living' world, but gave him this one.

"Don't dose off on the roof, Strawberry. You'll catch a cold." The soft voice brought Ichigo away from his memories, as he now stared at his lover.

"Just remembering the past, Hitsugaya-_taicho_." Ichigo breathed reclosing his eyes, feeling Toshiro get closer.

A sudden head on his chest made him smile. As did the comment to follow.

"It's _YukiHime, _for you Kurosaki…or Toshiro will do."

Stroking the snow white hair on his chest, Ichigo replied teasingly. "And it's Ichigo to you, _yukihime._ Although Strawberry will do just fine." A chuckle was heard and it promptly echoed in Ichigo's head till Toshiro's teal eyes stared up to his, a smirk on those sinful lips.

"Tell me, Strawberry, what motivated you to call me _yukihime_ anyways?"

"That I will never tell, my snow prince." Ichigo intentionally changed it from princess to prince whenever addressing to Toshiro in those words, as the last time he called the child prodigy 'princess' he had to wear a gloves for four weeks.

As they lay there basking in the moonlight on the roof of the tenth division office, fate had yet put its sneaky hands in motion, planning something neither Ichigo nor Toshiro were ready for. Of course, fate is a bitch.

--------IchiHitsu---------

Alright, what do you think? Yes Ichigo is dead, but I actually like him better in the Soul Society than in school. By the by, this is an Mpreg. Toshiro will have babies! Well please Review as I do feed on them…THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	2. Damn the Summer!

Call it fate  
chapter one part two: the actual beginning

"Dammit! Mastusmoto! Get your busted little ass over here!" An angry shriek echoed though the whole tenth division, right into the ear of an orange haired captain. Normal souls would run at such a frightening sound, like Mastusmoto, but this crazy little strawberry was far from normal. He was dating the maker of the scary sound.

"Oh, _yukihime,_ what's wrong?" the insane Strawberry dared to stick his orangey head into the lair of the icy beast and ask it a question. (Wow how stupid can a person be?) But then he walked in. (That stupid.)

It was the middle of summer. (Oh gods save us all) and everybody knew to stay as far away from the tenth division captain as much as possible if you value your small pathetic life, or after life in this case, but it seemed that even after ten years, Ichigo had yet to learn.

The room was at about -50degrese making poor Ichigo shiver, but nothing was colder than the voice that followed.

"Get the hell out of here Kurosaki, I'm busy!" It was a simple sentence, but it was coded with so much irritation and pure annoyance that it frightened the strawberry. Not that Ichigo would ever let that show.

So gathering his nerves, he walked to the desk where you can't even see the tiny captain. _'So much paperwork, what the fuck happened?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, walking a little closer to see his lover. What he saw however filled him with so much worry he was going to cry.

There behind the stack of numerous paperwork, was Toshiro. Bags under his lifeless blank eyes, tired hand writing on auto pilot, and he was slouching slightly. He looked so pale, so fragile, like glass. God, Ichigo just wanted to reach out and hug the tired little taicho. But since he is not completely stupid, he kept his distance.

"_Yukihime,_ I think you should take a break." He said firmly. Though on the inside, he feared for his lover's **life**.

The voice made the taicho's scowl deepen visibly. Oh god, he wanted nothing but to sleep, but there was work. He was not going to just throw responsibilities out the window. It had been to hot the night before, and with no strawberry lying right beside him he was unable to sleep. It was not the first night this had happened ether. Three nights in a row the heat suffocated him, and three nights on a row Ichigo was not able to sneak out of his division. He would never dare to say it out loud, but he was lonely, and that made the heat grow hotter.

So ignoring the caring voice of his missed boyfriend and the plea of his own body to rest, he continued working. Not caring what he was signing as he could not see passed his clouded eyes. He didn't even care that it was hurting to keep his poor lifeless eyes open. But he was not about to show weakness in front of this stupid strawberry.

"TOSHIRO!" Ugh, why was the idiot shouting? Just as he got a chance to think he noticed he was now, all of a sudden, in his boyfriend's strong arms. _'So…comfortable.' _He thought involuntarily as he snuggled closer, all of a sudden, the heat of the summer did not affect Toshiro. In fact, he was getting colder. _'Toshiro, you must rest, just being near this Kurosaki boy is filling us with the reiatsu needed to keep the heat from getting to us. If you do not rest, the boys reiatsu will overtake ours.'_

Toshiro hesitated as he felt more than hear Ichigo yell at him to open his eyes, but he was too tiered. Hyorinmaru's deep voice still echoing in his unclear mind.

'_Fine,' _he thought back to the ice dragon _'I'll just rest for a little while.' _now how is he going to tell the strawberry this, before he ends up in the fourth division.

But while Toshiro debated in his own mind, Ichigo panicked. His first instinct was to dash to the forth division to get this weak Toshiro some help.

He lucky stopped himself however, when a pale small hand shot out and grabbed his black sleeve.

"Y-you…t-take me…to t-the f-forth division…and I…I kill y-you." Came a slightly slurred voice from the taichou in his arms. "I…ju-just…n-need rest."

Ichigo wanted nothing more that carry the little broken captain to the fourth division, but when his liver used such a tired and almost pleading tone…he could only obey. So against his better judgment he laid his poor _yukihime_ on the couch that was always in the tenth division office. It hurt seeing the white haired male like that, but Ichigo was going to obey his orders, if it was only sleep the _taicho_ needed, then he was going to let it be.

As he tool Hyorinmaru off Toshiro's back and let the white hair gently hit the arm of the couch, the sword decided to communicate with Ichigo.

_'This is your fault, you know'_ the strong and chilling unknown voice sounded in Ichigo's head. His first thought was '_ok, did Hyorinmaru just talk to me?'_ then it was _'how is this my fault!?'_ and the answers are-

_'Yes I did just talk to you, and yes it is your fault. Toshiro had been waiting for you for four night, Kurosaki. As you know I get weaker during hot days you call summer, and as I get weak so dose Toshiro. So we often use your reiatsu to strengthen our own, as a way to cool down the room and ignore the heat. Without you there, we had to endure the heat, making him unable to get any rest.'_ The explanation made Ichigo feel worse than he was already.

So he had caused Toshiro to become like this…god he felt like he should do something to make it up to his lover. Then he looked back. _'The paperwork!'_ he semi-cheered. He would do the rest of the paperwork for his _yukihime_. He was a captain after all and had dealt with his own mound of paperwork, though he did have his _fukutaicho_, Leona, to help out. Besides…it was all he could do.

!IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~TI~TI~TI~TI

For the first time in four day Toshiro was able to sleep peacefully! Oh god how sleep felt good when you really needed it! But there was the rest of the work to finish…so he had to get up.

He was not sure for how long he had been out, but it was night already, and judging by the brightness of the moon, it was sometime past twelve…damn…his papers were due tomorrow morning! He sighed as he pushed himself to a sitting position; the room was fully lit by the moonlight that poured in from the large open window just behind his desk.

Talking about that how is it possible to see the moonlight? The pile of paperwork was way too big and it would have blocked the light, if even slightly. But no, the pale blue light was bright, illuminating the entire room. This made Toshiro curious.

The icy chill in the room told Toshiro that Ichigo was still there, seeing as he had not enough _reiatsu_ to chill the office this much. So he walked silently to his desk, the mound of paperwork was mostly on the floor with only one pile still on the desk, which explained the moonlight, but how did it all get there. Ichigo can't possibly do any sort of paperwork. As rumors have it, he leaves all of it to poor Miss Lonehart. Oh he pitted the new _fukutaicho_ for having to put up with his crazy strawberry; he would have to talk to the girl later.

His soft pale fingers Toshiro lifted one paper to his face, struggling to see it in the pale light. He gasped when he recognized the signature and handwriting. What socked him the most however is the fact that the paperwork was done correctly! Not even Matsumoto could actually do the paperwork correctly…especially **his** paperwork! Being the only squad with a child prodigy had its bad point, and one of those was its difficult to understand paperwork! Really, he had to write about anything that had been discovered in the human world, along with the soul society and about what the other captains had been doing…no one but he could actually do any of this shit correctly!

Looking toward his desk again, he sighed at the orange, unruly hair he saw laying on the desk. So Ichigo wasn't stupid after all, but he was still a little like Matsumoto…lazy and irritating. But Toshiro could never deny that he loved Ichigo's innocent little games and foreplay when they were completely alone.

'_Well at least he did the paperwork correctly!' _Toshiro smiled to himself. Getting closer to the orange haired _taicho_ felt like heaven to the icy captain, for two reasons, one the closer he got the colder the room was, and two, Ichigo looked like an angle with the moonlight at his back and a smile on his face…really only Ichigo would sleep with a smile.

Not that Toshiro hated Ichigo 's smile, in fact, it aroused the little captain, but he would have to get the strawberry to his own division soon. And that thought saddened Toshiro.

"_yu..ki..hime_" he heard the younger mumble in his sleep. That one broken up word had gotten a smile back on his face…maybe getting him back to Leona could wait…tonight Ichigo was only his. So with a soft gentle touch, Toshiro slipped his fingers through the strawberries hair slowly to make sure not to wake him. Then leaned down and kissed the slightly tanned cheek of his lover.

"Aishiteru…my strawberry." He whispered. Yeah…once Ichigo awoke, he would be Toshiro's for the night.

~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~IT~I~TI~T~IT~I~T~IT~I~TI~TI~I~TITI~TI~TI~T~I

Sorry for the late post…school, gym, project, and friends got in the way, but it is almost summer so I will update sooner now! By the way this is only the continuing of the first one. The first one was actually to let you know of Ichigo's status and state with Toshiro and the Soul Society. Chapter two will have a lemon and it will be when Toshiro gets…well with child. And to make it go faster, I'll make it so the babies of a soul develop faster than that of human babies…meaning the children will come sooner and that I will get to write about the possible boys Toshiro will have…I cannot wait to write about that.

Well much love and peace. Also if you have any name ideas send them to me and I will see which ones I like…then you can vote on the favorite! BYE BYE till next time!

REVIEW!!


	3. Lemon, Sneaky Fukutaichou!

Call it Fate  
Chapter Two: For the Night

A pleasant chill ran up Ichigo's spine as he sank his head deeper into his own arms. He was dreaming of his _Yukihime; _a small smile on his face holding out a pale small hand to him, the sun at Toshiro's back making his snow white hair glow and shadows cover his face…but those teal eyes shun brightly despite the shadows, so brightly in fact it could rival the sun just behind him. It was so beautiful to Ichigo. Never would he tire to his lovers pale petite face. But as he felt a small hand combing through his hair, he knew reality would be so much better that his dream right now.

So slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking the hazel orbs awake and was met with his _Yukihime's_ teal ones. The smile that was on his face grew lightly as Toshiro did not stop moving his hand through Ichigo's hair even knowing that the strawberry was awake. Ichigo knew that Toshiro won't do this often, so being the 'smart' strawberry he is, he basked in the feeling.

Toshiro's fingernails scratching slightly at his scalp making it tingle at the attention. Just like a cat Ichigo purred softly, listening to Toshiro chuckle as he heard the _cute_ sound from deep within Ichigo's throat.

"Tired? My strawberry." The icy captain whispered soothingly into his lover's ear. All he got for an answer was a nod and another purr. He just had to chuckle at his orange-top's ministrations.

"Thank you, _Ichigo_. For the paperwork I mean." Figuring he would first seduce his mate before completely ravishing him, he decided to speak to Ichigo in his moaning voice. This seemed to work as Ichigo stiffened, head still in his arms. It was clear to Toshiro that just his voice had gotten Ichigo _exited. _Oh god how long has it been since they had sex?! And why was Ichigo feeling the effects of that long time only now?! The little icy captain was practically asking for it!

"_Ichigo_…"

That was all the strawberry needed. That smooth mature voice whispering in his ear breathlessly. Oh man that was more of a turn on than any kiss could be.

Ichigo instantly rose from his spot on the small _taicho's _desk chair grabbing the owner of said chair by the arm and practically dragging the now confused captain to his room.

Why did they not go to Toshiro's room? You ask? Well one word…Vibrator. As a stupid joke Ichigo's _fukutaicho_ Leona got him a vibrator as a present. A present with no special reason for it either. Ichigo just came into his office in the morning as a box was sitting on his desk with his paperwork just waiting for him, with a tag on it that read _'put this to good use Captain Kurosaki! Oh and don't use it while actually doing it…it has weird side effects. Love, your hard working fukutaicho Leona Lonehart'_

In all honesty he was pissed off when he opened it, and then his thoughts went to Toshiro. Since he did receive the thing as a gift, throwing it away would be so mean to his _fukutaicho_ and it had been long since they had done it…in fact, that had been his reason for boldly going into the angry captain's office when he did.

So now after flash-stepping all the way to Ichigo's private room with Toshiro somewhat complaining behind them, Ichigo opened his wooden door with a _bang _and all but ran in, throwing the poor unsuspecting white haired captain onto his queen sized bed, and sprinting into the bathroom.

"Oi! You stupid Strawberry! What the hell was that for! That fucking hurt!" Toshiro yelled, slightly annoyed now for two reasons. One: being thrown to the bed roughly with no idea as to why. Two: Ichigo had left him with somewhat of a problem in his pants. He made to get off the bed but was roughly shoved back on as Ichigo pounced on top of him. A chill suddenly filled the room once more as Ichigo practically ripped Toshiro's clothes off.

'_Was the week of no sex just hitting Ichigo __**now?!' **_Toshiro thought to himself as his lips where assaulted with no warning by the slightly lust driven Ichigo.

_I stand corrected; his kisses are just as much of a turn on as his voice._ Ichigo thought. The kiss was strong as the control of their _reiatsu_ control slipped slightly. Ichigo was nipping and licking at Toshiro's full lips slowly, and continued this even after Toshiro opened his mouth willingly.

This, of course, frustrated Toshiro a little. He wanted contact and though his clothes where removed, Ichigo kept his hips held down with his hands, now he was being deprived of a French kiss? No way in hell!

With somewhat of a renewed determination and some frustration Toshiro roughly licked back at Ichigo's tongue hissing in his throat at the much missed sensation. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck as the strawberry finally let himself roam Toshiro's mouth.

After all Ichigo was still had the body of a teenager, so he had needs and though he would like nothing more that to indulge on those needs right now, he had much more fun things to do first. As Toshiro was not aware that in Ichigo's left hand was a small bullet sized vibrator that he intended on having a little fun with before pounding the small soul reaper into the bed.

Toshiro however was now busying himself in taking Ichigo's clothes off. Moving his hands from their place in the orange hair, he slipped them into the strawberry's shinigami uniform, slipping it slowly down his shoulders as he rubbed the skin under his hands sensually.

"Would you…s-stop the fucking teasing, Ichigo!" Toshiro hissed again as Ichigo finally released his lips and slowly slid down his body.

"Oh but the teasing is half the fun, Toshiro" Ichigo said with a chuckle, and as if to prove his point, he pushed a cold small bullet shaped thing to Toshiro's entrance finally electing a full moan from the pale, short boy.

As the…whatever it is, slid deeper into Toshiro, he was finally able to feel Ichigo's finger.

"Wha-what the hell did you just stick in me you--!?" Toshiro panted out but he didn't get a chance to insult Ichigo as the thing that was now in him was beginning to vibrate!

A yell of pure pleasure echoed through Ichigo Kurosaki's room as the other occupant of the room began to thrash around in the mist of the pleasure the little bullet shaped (vibrator) was now giving him.

"You mother—ah! God damn you! Haa, oh god! Ah! I-Ichigo!" Toshiro was having trouble even breathing at the moment, but he wanted to yell so god dammit that is exactly what he was going to do!

Ichigo however, just chuckled at this and moved off the bed.

The tiny captain was withering and thrashing and throwing his arms and head around. That must be one powerful vibrator if it can affect Toshiro this much and maintain its small size. Who made it anyway? Ichigo walked to the box that he left on the floor before he pounced on Toshiro. Only in his pants as a very naked Icy king enjoyed his torture on his bed, Ichigo read the text of warning that he had ignored only a few minutes ago. He stood there wide eyed with the tent still in his pants and a very aroused.

'_Bell bullet, the first in the line of Lonehart sex toys! This little vibrato will have your partner on his knees, but the thing will prevent them from their climax till you do! This company is not responsible for pregnancies, brain damage, or loss of reality during use. Use at your own caution and go get 'em tiger!  
Created by Leona Lonehart and Kisuke Urahara.'_

"Shit!" he breathed. They were using them as test subjects! Those jerks! Well, he already started, no sense in stopping now.

Ichigo returned to the thrashing Taichou, grabbing onto a leg when it came within reach.

"What are y-you--?!"

Knowing full well that the pleasure Toshiro was feeling would overwrite the pain of a sudden entrance, Ichigo pulled the leg he held onto and throw it over his shoulder, soon followed by the other one. In one foul swooped, Ichigo was buried fully inside the little captain, who opted to scream at the top of his lungs.

Oh god this was such a hot feeling. The vibrator touched the tip of his cock and Ichigo was already about to blow. God, now he know why his little _yukihime_ was thrashing and flailing around, the vibrator was hell of a lot stronger than normal! It shook them both at an unreasonable rate, making sure to keep them both at their edges, but not to completely push them over.

"D-damn! Ugh, Toshiro!"

The tenth division captain was still screaming. It was too much for his small body, he just wanted to let go but something was preventing him. He was so close almost there but when he was just about to, the vibrator weakened, only returning to its strength when he had calmed somewhat. It was driving him up a wall! Now that Ichigo was within him, it just added to the pleasure, but he was still kept from his goal. The captain tried to rock back into Ichigo, letting him know that if he didn't move, he would pay for it later.

The strawberry, complied, knowing that the little bullet was keeping his snow prince from cumming, and feeling near the edge himself. His thrusts started off rough and frantic, no rhythm or timing to it, just pure drive and lust. They both knew that the little vibrator was doing its job, far better than expected.

All of a sudden, Toshiro's scream turned high, and his eyes rolled back. His small hands that were clenching the sheets turned white.

Ichigo knew why this happened. He had pushed the bullet up against Toshiro's prostate. He was almost sure that Toshiro had passed out. He was aware that unless they finished, the little devil that was now up against poor Toshiro's prostate, would not stop vibrating. So he let himself go, releasing everything he had, deep within his love.

If he thought Toshiro had passed out, he was dead wrong, as a pale hand unclenched the sheets and reached for his own member, pumping it rough and frantic like Ichigo's thrusts had been.

Toshiro's voice was all but worn out but he still yelled Ichigo's name as he finally fell over the edge…or more like jumped over it willingly. Exploding over his own stomach some of it going on Ichigo's. Neither could hold on to reality any longer as Ichigo collapsed beside Toshiro, promptly passing out with the his lover in his arms. For the first time in a week, that was the best sex they ever had, not counting the time they used any other kind of _toys._

About two or four doors down from Ichigo's, a brown haired _fukutaichou_ snickered. "I knew it would work, but not that well. I guess I'll give one to Byakuya and Ikkaku too."


End file.
